origins of bitbeasts
by aka.darkness
Summary: this is a about the origins of bitbeasts and how their past comes back to haunt them.and how the past really doesnt shape the future
1. the past the present and the furture

**Dralcon: hi evry1 this is my first ever fic And I might have a few mistake so no pressure**

**I do not own a character yet but you'll meet them**

**Chapter 1: **the past, present and future

A few months after Tyson and his friends had destroyed Boris and his planFor world domination once again everything was back in order. The bladebreakers went their separate ways.

Ray went back to his home town and joined the white tigers, he also startingTeaching kids the basic blading skills.Kai was thought to go home as well, but know one were he has gone off to. Well youKnow kai he's the secretive one. Then there's max, he joined the allstarz back in America. He also helps his mom and dad with new beyblade technology and designs.Next the world champion Tyson went back to Japan him and Hilary are in aRelationship and they are not arguing, he actually cared for its really hard toBelieve. Oh yeah and don't forget daichi who still wants a rematch, thoughHe has settled down at **TYSON **house where is his family is, it's a mystery.Last but not least Kenny who is surprisingly with max and his mom. Julie gave Kenny the opportunity. Anyway the bladebreakers were no moreOr is that what they think.

**The past**

It was told that millions of years ago when Atlantis was still above water, there were beast of different kinds each with elements, these creatures were astonishingSome appeared as the animals we have today. They lived peacefully along side the people of Atlantis, they help build the great emperor. Five of these so called beastsWere the kings royal. At that time Atlantis was mostly hidden from the other pars of the world, only a few had heard of the hidden city and a handful had gone and return.Atlantis was a huge, the homes and the main part of the city was made of an oreCalled oridallion, which is extinct in our time. With the help of the beast the created technology which surpassed anyone of there time, such as hovering ships and other creation which aided them while they were travelling.

These peaceful people had no idea that a dark age was about to fall upon them.it all started with what looked like an unharmful blue hail which for two daysOn them. The beast felt a disturbance within the balance and stayed as far fromThe doors as they could, but the humans were ignorant and carried on with life as ifIt were normal. Days later it started to affect them and the beasts, they started to act evil and devious but the worst of all was the king of the hidden city.He exiled the five royal beasts and ruled with hatred. There was a rebellion ofBeasts and humans. A civil war broke out, it conceived every one in AtlantisThe result was going to be catastrophic and Atlantis was going to pay the price.it looked as if it would be over for the king and his evil ways would beAnnihilated. At the blink of victory for the rebellions, the king was thoughtTo summon a beast untouchable strength with height and power that unmatchable.It destroyed anything in its path: humans, beasts homes, shops and shipsWith warriors in them. After this powerful confronting the beasts started to glowEach beast glowed with the colour if its element:

Fire: red

Wind: white

Water: blue

Lightning: yellow

Earth: brown etc

Then their was a blast.

Atlantis was no more it sank like a stone, its people lost, the beast become story then

A legend then a myth.

That was the tragic past but the future is yet to be decided.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story**

**I'll up date soon c ya. **


	2. dizzyyyyyyyyyyyy

**sorry if this took to long **

**Chapter 2: dizzyyyyy!**

The clouds were clearing up after a heavy rainfall in Japan and it was darkening as the sun was setting. Tyson was slowly walking Hilary home after a date, they reached

Hilary's house.

"Well this is your place" Tyson sighed

"Thanks" Hilary said

"Its cool" the blue haired teenager said as he blushed

"Do you want to come in there's no one at home" she giggled

"Yeah" the once blader replied

They walked inside Tyson took of his shoes at the front door, then she suddenly

Grabbed Tyson's hand and ran up the stairs to her room.

Her was dark pink with white out and for a strange reason she had a king sized bed

**_Is this her room _**Tyson thought to himself. since Tyson entered the room most of it was dark, by a blink of an eye the room was dark

It slowly began to light up as Hilary lighted some candles,

"This is for a wonderful evening "she said in a romantic gesture.

The rest of the night all you could hear was giggling and moans of pleasure.

The next morning Tyson and Hilary got and acted as if nothing had happened the night before, they were still trying to get used to talking freely to each other on the sex life.

Hilary broke the silence

"Um... Last night...was beautiful"

"Yeah" Tyson replied

She noticed he was shy so she thought of a way to open up

**_Tyson loves blading what else does he enjoy I better ask him _**Hilary thought

"Tyson except for blading what else are you into"

"I'm not being rude but I got to make sure everything's ready for my birthday" Tyson said trying really hard not to be rude.

"Why are you organizing it" Hilary was shocked to find someone organizing their own birthday,

"It's not only my birthday it's a reunion" Tyson smiled

Some where else at the exact time something sinister was being planed

"Do you have all the data we need" a tall figure in the shadows asked

"Yes..." the work stopped in mid sentence

What is the problem dr.zaagart?

"We are missing kai's sir" zaagart replied

"Then look at his past match's!" the figure shouted

"I want no failures get back to work. Oh and one more thing give them a reason to cancel the up coming party, haahahaahahah"

The wind grew stronger and the sun grew dimmer as autumn grew closer in Japan this was the perfect time for an indoor event which made things easier for Tyson to organize. Tyson was walking through the town thinking about old time's when he remembered where him and his old pals used train or just hang out near the small river, so he headed that.

When he reached his destination Tyson just relax enjoying the breeze of the wind and the growl of the river thinking about the blade breakers and the fun times he had with them, when Tyson thought he heard something rattling behind him. Tyson turned around to see a person standing there with strange garments

"dude who are" Tyson asked

"That's not important right now" the person replied it sounded like a lady

"Why are you standing there" the dark haired blader was now getting suspicious

"I can ask you the same question, but that's not why I'm here I'm here to warn you of a grave danger that lies headed of you" the lady faintly said trying to hide the true scent of her voice

"What the fuck are you talking about" Tyson was really getting annoying

"In exactly 6 months from the world shall be brought to its feet... then every one on the planet except a few shall die" the strange women said as she literally disappeared into the night.

"Who is gonna destroy every one and…… and…… and ahhhhhhh she's gone" Tyson still had a lot of question to ask he also wasn't sure to believe this story or not.

Later on Tyson went to G's place to stay for a while he really missed every body and was really keen to see how every thing was going after six years.

"What's up little man why you chilling out here in the cold like come inside and hang with me dude" G asked

"Big G don't you ever get tired of that look how old you are" Tyson laughed

"Don't you be dissing me now you heard?

And any way there is nothing you can do that I can't watch this holla" gramp's did a back a triple somersault and a outstanding finish

"See ... Oh my back" G moaned

"Grampa are you alright" Tyson was now really getting afraid for an injuring

"Stay back I'm fitter than just need a bit if practise

Why I really came out here is too tell ya Kenny should be arriving with max and Julie tomorrow morning"

"It took that long to tell me" Tyson smiled

"Can't blame an old man for trying can ya"

They both laughed and went inside for a meal. Later on that night Tyson went home late to find Hilary asleep

So he just crawled in to bed and slept like a baby.

The next morning Tyson, hil, g and daichi went to the airport waiting for Kenny to arrive with his big joyful smile and no eyes. They waited for half an hour then they saw Kenny in the distant looking for them, Hilary ran towards him with the others tagging along. She jumped at him with joy not noticing Ming Ming right behind him,

"erm...Kenny what the hell is she doing here" Hilary growled she really didn't like Ming Ming

Mostly because she thought Ming couldn't sing.

"Oh sorry I must of forgotten to tell you in my letter that were dating" Kenny said worrying about how this could really affect them

"Oh hi Hilary long time no see" Ming Ming smiled

The others caught up to them and were all as shocked as Hilary was before she found out.

"Tyson im sorry no time to talk got to rush to the electronics" Kenny evilly smiled

Daichi suddenly found himself carrying Kenny bags while Kenny dashed of to were the electronics

The all ran after him except daichi.

"Wait for me you over grown..."

And before daichi was finished he was left all alone.

"What's the big rush about Kenny" Tyson asked impatiencently

"Tyson just go home and I'll be right behind with the biggest suurrrprise ever" the no eyed teen laughed

So Kenny orders the cab to drop everyone (daichi was still at the airport).

Hours have gone yet no Kenny, Tyson was getting restless it was getting very late all of the shops were probably closed. Tyson decided to go look for Kenny.

"im going its really getting late and Kenny just entered the country how if before someone was after him Ming Ming im I right" Tyson was now getting angry, normally if Kenny was late he call but this was unusual.

"No I swear no one is after calm down Tyson" Ming Ming pleaded

Tyson stormed out of the house looking for the only person that helped him through the BBA world.

**_An hour ago_**

"Yes…. new discovery in beyblade……… dizzy are you ok" Kenny asked

"Yes if you're turned off for 24 hours. I need to stretch my keyboard" dizzy said

They both laughed not knowing that they were being followed. Kenny went into an alleyway (well it waas a quicker way to Tyson house) called the gateway, before Kenny went in he was sure it was dark but as soon as he started to head to Tyson house through the strange alley way Kenny went in…, it felt like the walls were closing in on him, it got darker and darker it seemed as if the this walk way would never end. Minutes had past but it felt like century then Kenny. Suddenly Kenny felt the world was spinning round he had hit the ground with force. Before finally blacking out he knew dizzy was stolen.

" diiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……………." Then everything turn black .

**please review your thought **


End file.
